At present, a boat cover is attached by tying ropes around the boat cover, under the bottom of the boat and over the opposite side of the boat, and tying the topes to the cover again. This is a cumbersome and time-consuming process.
The invention is a hook for attaching a boat cover to the boat trailer rather than to the boat itself. The primary object of the invention is to provide an easier way to attach a boat cover by providing a means to hook the boat cover to the bar of the boat trailer frame without the need for any tightening mechanisms.